Getting to Meet You
by Luthien Faye
Summary: hey im not really that good at summarys all i can tell you is that this is an inuyasha and yu yu hakusho cross over !ON-HOLD INDEFINATELY!
1. chappy 1

Untitled currently

Disclaimer yada yada yada I don't own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho yada yada yada AN: ok this is something I just couldn't get out of my head so here it goes. Also for future reference Kagome fell down the well at age 14.

Chapter 1

"Miss, are you ready?" said an official voice in the hospital room. "Yes, just give me another minute." Said a young woman holding two beautiful newborns. The woman looked at her children. She silently wished her only daughter would live a long and happy life. The woman had just made the biggest and hardest decision she would ever make.

Seventeen years have past since that day.

Kagome is sitting on the side of the well in the Feudal era. She is thinking about the past. ' I can't believe that after all of this time, the Shikon Jewel has finally been completed. Naraku has fallen.' 'But the consequences were great. The others have fallen to the angel of death. ''Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku,' ' The only ones I have left are Shippo and Kirara. But even Kirara can't stay with me for someone must protect the village. '

A voice roused Kagome from her thoughts. "Mama, "  The voice now identified as Shippo. He softly said "Mama, I'm ready to leave now." "Ok baby, let's go say good bye to Kaede and Kirara. Then we can leave. " "Okay mama." After a quick goodbye and placing a concealing spell on Shippo. They jumped in to the well and left the Feudal era.

On the other side of the well

"Kagome nee-chan," Came a voice from inside the well house "you're back " "Yeah Souta I'm back. How are you? ""I'm good. Hey nee-chan, Where is Shippo ??" "Right here. Why don't you two go play. While I talk to mom." said Kagome

"MOM! I'M HOME!" yelled Kagome while walking in to the house "I'm in the kitchen honey." her mother's voice rang out.

She walked into the kitchen. "Hey mom. How are you?" Kagome asked her mother. "Good honey. Souta, Grandpa, and I are going to the grocery store. Do you want to come?" her mother asks. "No, mom." Kagome replies "I think I'm gonna catch up on my sleep, 'kay?"

"Okay honey, we'll be back in a few hours."

She walked out of the kitchen and up to her room. Kagome went to sleep.

Forty five minutes later, walking out of the grocery store. Kagome's family is caught in the middle of a gang war between the Black Dragons and the White Tigers.

Back with Kagome

"Uh." Kagome woke up to the sound of sirens in the distance and Shippo's incessant shaking. "Mama." "Yes honey." "Mama, I'm hungry." "'Kay I'll be down in a minute to make something to eat." She headed down the stairs to the kitchen. Kagome was then interrupted by a person ringing the doorbell.

Opening the door Kagome sees a police officer. "Hello. May I please speak to Kagome Higurashi?" Kagome, looking confused says 'That's me." "Oh." he says, "My name is Officer Jamal Collier. I'm here to tell you some very upsetting news. Your mother, grandfather, and brother are dead. They were caught in the middle of a gang war between the Black Dragons and the White Tigers. I'm sorry. Do you have anyone you can stay with???" "Umm no, they were my only family" says Kagome in a dream like state. "Well, I think you can stay here " he said "or you can buy a smaller place. "

" Its ok I have some friends who can help me." Kagome says mentally pleading that her mom had some money saved somewhere. "Well ok Miss I need to leave. I'm sorry for your loss." Said Officer Conner breaking Kagome's train of thought. After making shippo and herself something to eat they went back to sleep.

About 4-5 months later

Kagome had built a cold facade only let down to her son. She had worked to build up her powers that she had acquired during the Feudal era.

She went to clean out her deceased family's belongings. She decided to start in her mother's room. Opening a drawer she comes across a file pertaining to herself. Kagome decides to open it. The file contained a birth certificate and some adoption papers. "Hey I wonder what these are." she says. 'Hey these say Kagome Higurashi. Wait I'm adopted!! Who is my mother??'

After finding the address of the agency Kagome decides to go there. After dressing in a pair of black converse, pair of baggy black pants and a black tank top with a fish net shirt over it. She calls a sitter for Shippo. She grabbed her long black leather trench coat she gets in the car to go to the agency looking for awnsers. Kagome gets half way to the agency and decides against it, saying that she wasn't ready to know her biological family so soon after she lost her foster family.

Kagome's P.O.V.

I take my time getting home. Calling out for Shippo I hear him race down the stairs and feel him collide with my stomach. The force of his jump sending me stumbling back a few feet. I put him down and walk with him in to the living room and ask him if he wants to go shopping. He says no. I get ready to leave, grabbing an enormous amount of money, I head out the door telling him to behave for the sitter.

Yusuke's P.O.V.

What in the world is that stupid baby thinking? Why in the world does he always have to call a meeting whenever I'm in a date with Keiko!?! When I get my hands on him… I'm gonna throttle him so bad he wont be able to move for a month!! Damn that little baby. Well I'd better get this over with. ::sigh:: I'll have to deal with an ::gulp:: ::shiver:: … angry Keiko later.

End P.O.V.

: Entering the baby's office:

" YYYUUUSSSKKKEEE! Where in the three worlds have you been this meeting started two days five hours twenty-six minutes and thirteen seconds ago…fourteen seconds ago now!" said Koenma "Koenma calm down. Yuske is finally here can we start the meeting and then leave!" said Botan "Ookie" said Koenma. "Well now that we are all finally here we can get down to business. GUYS GET YOUR BUTS IN HERE BEFORE I HAVE YOU ALL KILLED!" Kuwabaka comes running in and then Kurama walking after him takes a seat in the couch. "Um guys where's Hiei?"

 "Over here you morons ::under his breath:: _idiotic humans_ " Said Hiei all others in the room turn to look at him: "WHAT!?!?" he snaps "um really fast. Remember?" :: coughs :: " well now that Yusuke is finally here we can start this meeting" said Koenma. "Ok. Here is your mission you are to find the protector of the shikon no tama ::gasps heard behind Koenma:: ::whispers the shikon no tama?:: yes the shikon no tama. And keep him from being killed. Do you all understand ::nodding:: good. Now everyone OUT OF MY OFFICE." Interrupting Kuwabaka's scream feast with Yusuke over something or other "How are we supposed to find this so called protector?" asks Kurama. (I really wanted to put Hiei but it doesn't seem like he would care about this too much lol sorry back to the story.) "You should be able to feel his aura or his powers it would be unlike anything you had ever felt in your life." Said Koenma

Finally two weeks later Kagome was ready to go see the adoption agency. She was in the building for two hours talking to people and finding out about her mother, and also that she had a brother. She had made an appointment with the woman who had handled her adoption. She had called Kagome's mother and informed her that her mother would come and meet her in a week with her brother.

The same day at Yusuke's house (Atsuko's P.O.V.)

"Argh, what is that god awful noise!?" said Atsuko. "Oh. It's just the phone." "Hello." She said picking up the receiver. "Hello this is Mrs. Vine. Do you remember a few years back when your son and daughter were born, you had enlisted me to help in finding a good place for your daughter to live? Well, there is a young woman here that came looking for her mother. She looks like she has seen the worst thing in the world. Well, I'm getting off of the subject. The young woman is your daughter. She came looking for you.":: whispering to herself :: ' oh my dear Kagome are you alright what has happened to you I have been lost with out you. Are you ok my little baby?' she backs up against the wall and slides down. "Hello Ms. Urameshi are you there, hello?" is being heard from the receiver." Oh sorry "said Atsuko

"I was just a little shocked that she would come looking for me." "It's ok, "said Mrs. vine "She wants to meet with you. Can we set up an appointment for next week with you and your son?" "Yes I can do that." She said ::hangs up the phone:: 'Ok now how am I going to tell Yusuke that he has a sister ? ...And that he has to come with me and meet her next week?'

When Yusuke came home

"Yusuke." Atsuko calls from the living room "Yusuke, can you come here for a moment? I need to speak with you." "Yeah sure mom" he says walking in to the room "Yusuke I have something very important to tell you. I need you to promise me that you won't get mad okay?" she says. "ok I promise mom so what is this important thing you need to tell me?" "Ok I'll come right out and say it. You have a sister." "Ok" ::faints::… "Yusuke?" ::pokes::

"Yusuke. Wake up Yusuke" "yeah. Oh…Hi mom. What happened?" said Yusuke " You fainted honey " she said "ok so mom I have a sister? How old is she?" asks Yusuke "She is the same age as you, actually, she is your twin, your older sister by a half an hour." She told him "ok Mom. So what brought along your confession?" asked Yusuke "she came looking for me. She wants to meet us, we have an appointment for next week and you are going to show up on time okay!" "Ok mom I'm going to go to sleep now." ''ok good night honey"

A week later

( Kagome is already at the agency)

"HURRY UP YUSUKE! WE ARE GOING TO BE LATE!" screams Atsuko at her son who is taking his time getting in to the car "It's ok mom. I'm here OK!?" says Yusuke

They arrive 10 minutes later.

The woman at the front desk shows them to the room. Opening the door they see a short young woman dressed all in black leaning against a wall. Seated behind a desk is an official looking woman with a suit the color of the wall. Walking further in to the room the official looking woman tells them that the young woman dressed in black is Kagome Higurashi. She is Atsuko's daughter and Yusuke's sister.

Okay I know this chapter is king of short but I have writers block. Sorry for the late update I may have another chapter up later today or tomorrow. Later days.-----vampyresgirl o.0 bai bai


	2. chappy 2

Disclaimer yada yada yada I don't own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho yada yada yada AN: ok this is something I just couldn't get out of my head so here it goes. Also for future reference Kagome fell down the well at age 14.

Chapter 2

The woman at the front desk shows them to the room. Opening the door they see a short young woman dressed all in black leaning against a wall. Seated behind a desk is an official looking woman with a suit the color of the wall. Walking further in to the room the official looking woman tells them that the young woman dressed in black is Kagome Higurashi. She is Atsuko's daughter and Yusuke's sister.

Taking a seat before the desk Kagome, Atsuko, and Yusuke proceed to get to know each other just talking of small things such as what kind of music they like and so on. 20 minutes later they all walk out of the office to go and talk more over tea.

2 months later

They had proceeded to meet each other 3 times a week and they had grown quite close. Kagome had introduced Atsuko and Yusuke to Shippo and surprisingly Atsuko has been sober for over three months. at the present time Atsuko is getting ready to ask Kagome and Shippo to move in with her and Yusuke. "Oh my God, oh my God, oh my God. Yusuke how am I going to go through with this. I can't believe I actually am going to do this. Oh my god what has gotten in to me!?" says an extremely nervous Atsuko. "It will be okay mom. I'm sure that Kagome and Shippo would love to move in with us. The only thing is where are we going to fit every one ?" says Yusuke truing to calm his mother.

"It's okay we have enough room, the only hard part is the whole asking them thing. Yusuke… Do you really think we are doing the right thing? I mean do you really think that we should ask them today ?" said Atsuko. "like I said before mom it will be just fine." Said Yusuke.

20 minutes later they were on their way to their usual meeting place

Walking in to the diner and taking their usual seats at their booth they quickly said hello to Kagome and Shippo. After saying their usual hellos and their usual conversation Atsuko was getting ready to ask Kagome and Shippo the question that was bothering them all morning. "Um Kagome … How would you and Shippo like to move in with me and Yusuke? I mean you don't have to its just that I would really.." Atsuko was cut off by Kagome and Shippo awnsering simultaneously. "We would love to."

Yusuke's P.O.V.

Ok now that the trouble with Kagome and Shippo moving in is over just how am I going to explain to the gang that I have a sister and a nephew... Keiko will freak and Koenma will probably want to meet her. Now just how am I going to introduce them to each other. May be I can invite them all to go to dinner and then just spring it on them. Yeah right like that would work I can just imagine that now. Hey may be I can just invite them all over here and tell them. Yeah I think that would work. Then I can just explain to Kagome and Shippo about my "job" and hope they don't find out about ... that wouldn't work I don't want to go through the same thing I went through with Keiko. It was hard enough doing that once.

Okay so here is the plan when we get home I will take Kagome and Shippo to their rooms and then I will explain to them all about what I have been doing since I was 14 , and hope that they won't try and have me committed to an asylum.

End Yusuke's P.O.V.

After coming back from the diner and showing Kagome and Shippo to the rooms they will be staying in Yusuke asked both of them to meet him in the kitchen to discuss some thing important.

"Kagome, Shippo would you mind meeting me in the kitchen after you both get settled." Says Yusuke. "Sure." They respond in unison. Walking in to the kitchen Yusuke asks them to take a seat and tells them both to get comfortable because he has a long story to tell them.

"Okay Kagome, Shippo I have some thing very important about me to tell you." says Yusuke. "Oh you mean you're gay? We already knew that." says Shippo. "WHAT!!! NO. Where did you get that from?" Yusuke shouts. "Oh ::laughs:: … Just guessing?" Shippo responds. "Okay now boys. Shippo behave and listen to your uncle and Yusuke let it go he was just joking. Get on with your story." Says Kagome. "okay "says Yusuke. "When I was fourteen I got hit by a car trying to save a little kid.…(insert story cause I don't know it all) and know here I am." "wow "says Kagome. "that was really cool uncle Yusuke. Can you teach me how to do the shot gun attack?" asks Shippo.

"Well now shippo behave for a moment may be Yusuke can show you in the morning. Yusuke since you have been completely honest with me I think we should also be with you." Says Kagome before she starts hers and Shippo's story.

"When I was 14 I was pulled down the ancient well on the shrine that I grew up on by the mistress centipede… (insert the rest of the story cause in too lazy to type it all)then about 6 months ago we defeated Naraku but at the cost of all of our friends. Miroku's wind tunnel had killed both him and Sango. The moment before they both died they confessed to loving each other. They died happily. Kikyo had turned up and tried to kill me but I shot her with an arrow before she could do any harm to me. Inuyasha was distracted by Kikyo's scream when she got hit by my arrow and that gave Naraku a chance to strike a killing blow. Inuyasha was dead before he hit the ground. I was left all alone on the battle ground. When I realized that I was alone I had almost lost hope but when Naraku said that I should just go curl up some where and die and that I should have given my soul to Kikyo and that I wasn't worth anything. I just snapped. I mean that hurts. Anyway all of this power came flooding out of me like something was broken and I passed out. When I awakened the battle grounds were bare except for Naraku's baboon pelt, the shikon shards and the Tetsagia (sp.?) Inuyasha's sword. Burned Naraku's pelt, then took the shikon shards and Inuyasha's sword and left back to Kaede's (sp.?) village." Says Kagome as she finishes their story.

Okay I know that that chapter sucked but I have really bad writers block. Sorry about the errors but my beta is on vacation in Peru. Um thankz to all my beloved fans for telling me to update. I will try very hard to post a new chapter. umm okay I think that's all so um … Later days.-----vampyresgirl o.0 bai bai


	3. chappy 3

Disclaimer yada yada yada I don't own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho yada yada yada AN: ok this is something I just couldn't get out of my head so here it goes. Also for future reference Kagome fell down the well at age 14.

__

Blah meaning Youko

****

Blah meaning Hiei's conscious

Chapter 3

The next day …They were awakened around 6 a.m. by the really _really_ annoying ringing of an alarm clock which is followed by an oddly large crash. Two hours later around 8 o'clock Yusuke and Shippo are awakened by an extremely grumpy, grumbling Kagome who is walking around the house crashing in to thing trying to find her way to the kitchen so she can make some coffee… By the time the others (Yusuke and Shippo) finally make it in to the kitchen Kagome is seated at the table next to a large pot of coffee looking like her normal self. Taking their usual seats at the table Yusuke takes an extra coffee mug and pours himself some. Shippo on the other hand walks in to the refrigerator door trying to get some orange juice because he is too young to drink coffee.

When Shippo finally takes his seat at the table and drinks his juice he asks the question that has been on our minds for the past two hours. "Mum… do you know what that crash was this morning?" "Yes Hun,… it was my alarm clock, I think I may have thrown it out the window again." Said Kagome.

"Mum that was the 16th one this week! If you keep going at this pace we'll be poor by the time I turn 10!… what will I do then!" Shippo says hysterically "Um… Shippo… Hun did you forget that my foster family left us a lot of money. I mean between the 3 of them they had a lot of money that was left to me because all of my foster mom's family is dead, so is all of Souta's father. All and all we have a lot of money that we will be very comfortable for a very long time." Says Kagome

"Um hey Sis sorry to break up this conversation but we have to start to get ready we have to go meet my friends and my boss at 1 remember?" says Yusuke "oh yeah" say Kagome and Shippo before they leave the kitchen to get showered and dressed.

By 12:30 they were all dressed in their usual attire. Yusuke in his usual green, Kagome in her usual black and Shippo in his human form dressed in black converse, black baggy pants and a red T-shirt with a dragon on it. By the time Kagome had gotten Yusuke and Shippo to stop their usual banters Botan had been standing next to the door watching the scene for the better part of 15 minutes. When they finally calmed enough to notice Botan they were whisked off to the office of Koenma the toddler prince.

While waiting for the group (Yusuke, Kagome, Shippo ,and Botan

"Koennmmaa! When is Yusuke gonna get here so we can leave already!?" whined Kuwabara "I _already_ told you! Kuwabara. I DON'T KNOW!" screamed a very agitated Koenma. The two ended up getting in to a fight as usual while Kurama and Hiei watched on in laughter, well at least in Kurama's case, the farthest Hiei got was a snicker or two.

And this was the scene that our group walked in on. They had been standing in the door way for at least 10 minutes trying to get their attention. That was when a very angry Yusuke yelled "SHUT UP" effectively ending the screaming match.

"well … um… okay?" they said.

Clearing his throat to get their attention Koenma began" well now that that is established we can get down to business Yusuke I understand you had something you wished to tell us am I correct?" "yes you are" Yusuke said "Now if you would so _kindly_ take your seats and let me continue we would all be done with this and on our way." Said Koenma sarcastically. "Alright now listen up I am only gonna tell say this once. A few months a go my mother got a call from an adoption agency about a girl Kagome Higurashi.(insert story cause I'm too lazy to type it again). Now allow me to introduce you to my older sister Kagome and my nephew Shippo." Said Yusuke

Koenma P.O.V.

WHAT!!! He has a sister. Oh My God not another Yusuke AHHH does someone hate me. I'm gonna be in hell with two tortures… three if you count the kid

Kuwabara P.O.V.

Wow ………….. pretty lady…drools ……….kitty

Kurama P.O.V.

Wow a beauty I must say._ Not as beautiful as our Botan_. No of course not as beautiful as our Botan no one could be as beautiful as our Botan._ Hmm if only we were alone with her right now… the things we could be doing_

Hiei P.O.V.

She is Yusuke's sister… I can't believe it … he has a sister. And a powerful one at that by the way she holds herself. **Beautiful too**. Hey who are you.** You. **Me what are you talking about. ** I am you the other you the one that you locked up in a really tiny cramped box… remember?** Oh yeah I remember you I thought I throw that box away. ** Yeah you did and now I'm back and I'm not going anywhere. Not for a long time.** Hn. **Admit it you think she's hot.** Why? ** Because you do. **Hn. **See you do you didn't even try to deny it. **No I don't **Yes you do admit it. **If I do will you leave me alone?** May be.** Fine okay I admit it she's hot okay now leave me alone.** Okay TTFN Ta Ta for now**

Kagome P.O.V.

Wow so this is the almighty Spirit detective team or what ever. Quite the powerful bunch of misfits … The child must be Koenma. Well know at least I know why Yusuke calls him a toddler… Ewww is that guy drooling? He has got to be the idiot Kuwabara. Hmm I'm guessing the fox spirit must be Kurama. Not too bad looking, not my type and plus he looks like he's got the hots for Lady Death over there. Wow now that hottie over there must me Hiei. Yusuke never said he was that yummy. I wonder what he would look like with out a shirt on…mmm… hey now down girl wait till you actually see him without a shirt on to start drooling. I think I know why they call him forbidden. No mother would ever let her daughter around that chunk of salty goodness without getting worried… mmm hey I think little bro. is saying something. I think id better listen…

"… the toddler over there is Koenma, the drooling monkey over there is Kuwabara, the red head is Kurama, and the short one is Hiei." finished Yusuke confirming my guesses.

"hey little brother you should know better than to say things about height. He's actually taller then I am and you do remember what happened last time you called me short don't you" said Kagome glaring at her little brother while Shippo tried to refrain from laughing at the memories the look on his face brought up.

FLASHBACK

"Aww come on short stuff its not that bad." Said Yusuke laughing. "Not that bad! NOT THAT BAD" Kagome screamed before chasing him around the house the conversation forgotten but not revenge. Watching the show Shippo sat on the floor in stitches from laughing so hard at the show his mother and uncle put on.

END FLASHBACK

"Yeah, yeah." Yusuke grumbled "I remember Sis I still got the bruise from when you knocked me on my head." He says while rubbing the still noticeable bruise on the back of his head.

"well now that that is settled, why don't you join the spirit detective team" says Koenma being one to never beat around the bush. "I mean that was the whole reason I had the group look for the protector of the sacred jewel, to help us protect the nigenkai (sp.?)" "okay" says Kagome, and then before anyone had a chance to object the group was wished off to Genkai's to test the new member's powers.

and know comes the part of the chapter for my petty excuses and all that junk. Well I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. Thanks to all the people who reviewed this story all 10 of you (thank you thank you thank you). Sorry for the late update I've been busy last week was my cousins wedding(was in the wedding party) and some of my relatives I haven't seen in a while came up. Umm I cant think of much else to say oh wait yes I can. Thank you to all 2 of you who put me on your favorite authors thingy or authors alert thing this chapter is for you, my precious reviewers, and Fred my coffee pot. Umm I hope you all leave me nice reviewies or no more coffee for you (just review I know you cant live with out the precious liquid. Don't make it harder for yourself). Umm I wont bore you any longer by making you read my insane ramblings so umm what was it I say… oh yeah -- later days vampyresgirl


End file.
